Night
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Strange things happen on Halloween...


Title: Night  
>Author Name: GibbsGirlAbby<br>Rating: PG  
>Genre: Slash<br>Pairing: Gibbs and DiNozzo  
>Spoilers: None .<br>Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>Author's Note: This is my ficfest contribution to the tibbs_halloween extravaganza. A summary would give it away.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night<strong>_

The night was silent, broken only by the pounding of Tony's feet on the pavement and the harsh breaths being forced in and out of his lungs. Tony didn't hear them. All he heard, all he knew, was that they had found him, were after him, and if he didn't run they'd catch him.

He jumped over a hedge before turning left, mentally calculating how far it was now. Just another block, then he'd be safe from them. He didn't know what they were, but knew instinctively they wanted him, needed him. Tony could feel their need, almost a hunger burning in them as they chased after him.

Another few paces and he turned again, the street name filling him with a burst of energy as safety got closer. The rain that had been a mist in earlier had turned into a deluge, but Tony embraced it, hoping it was slowing the others down. Years of running in the rain, either chasing footballs or perps, gave him an edge. He hoped. Legs pumping hard and lungs burning, he searched his memory for some kind of clue to who—or what—they were.

He'd noticed them outside the store, knowing immediately they were trouble. They were in the shadows opposite—or they were the shadows, Tony hadn't been sure. All he was sure of was they made Tony's neck tingled in warning. He couldn't quite make them out—couldn't even figure out how many there were, but he knew they were there, could feel a dark, sinister energy from them, an energy calling Tony to pause, wait, come. His mind went immediately to Dementors…or maybe the creepy shadows that took dead people to Hell in "Ghost." Shaking his head and fighting the pull toward them, he'd stopped and pretended to tie his shoe, cursing the decision not to wear his back up piece and also realizing he'd forgotten his knife, too. Tony had watched as the shadows started toward him.

That's when Tony ran. And he ran toward the only place he knew he'd be safe.

He'd managed to evade them and run south from the store, his memory of the streets helping along the way. He'd heard them behind when the light of the Metro stop shone through the rain. He leapt inside, practically sliding down the escalator. Luck had been with him and a train was in the station, doors just closing as he jumped the turnstile and surged inside the car. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he'd thought it might burst. He worked to still it and his breathing, not sure what he'd find when he exited the train. The few other riders had looked his way, eyes widening before gazes shifted off and they moved cars. Tony's reflection in the window opposite had told the story why—hair wild, face flushed, breathing hard. He'd be scared of him, too. Again he had wondered what was going on, what those shadows were. He found no answers. It wasn't long until his stop and he'd exited the train, mounting the stairs rapidly to the surface, the walk to his destination just a few minutes away.

That's when he'd felt them nearby, reaching for him through the night. Tony shivered as he fought with the pull, almost succumbing to that dark energy calling him. Fear of them won out and again, Tony ran.

The rain pelted him harder as he made the last turn, grabbing onto the lights of the house like a lifeline. A flash of lightening lit the sky and he looked back, saw the shadowy figures behind him before hitting the pavement with a renewed burst of speed. He was near now, the familiar house pulling him closer. It was safety, the one place familiar and steady in his life. He loved every part of it-the rusty truck in the drive, the light in the basement, the man on the porch.

He leapt up the stairs.

"Get behind me, Tony," Gibbs ordered.

"No," he breathed, hands on his thighs in an attempt to catch his breath. "After me…gun…need it," he gasped, standing up and heading to the open door.

"A gun won't help," came the cryptic reply. "Just do as I say and stand behind me."

"Gibbs, they're…"

"Here."

Tony was shoved behind Gibbs, the older man standing firm on his porch. Tony could see the shapes heading toward the house through the rain, could feel again that dark energy emanating through the night. He moved closer to Gibbs' back, taking comfort in Gibbs' heat and strength at the same time hating his fear but unable to control it. "Gibbs…"

"You've failed," he said simply.

Tony was about to protest when he realized Gibbs wasn't speaking to him, but to them.

"Leave. Now."

Tony peered over the shoulder in front of him and watched them shift closer, still appearing as unfocused beings in the night. He sensed them growing restless in the darkness and inched closer to Gibbs. A sound pierced the air, otherworldly and angry.

"No, you can't. He's mine. He's always been mine." Tony's view was obscured for a moment. Gibbs seemed to grow taller, bigger as he spoke, his voice sure and hard as he faced them. "Now leave, before I kill you."

Tony's eyes widened at the threat. No, not a threat. A promise. Yet still they didn't move, just screeched into the night once more.

From Gibbs came an answering sound, high pitched and wailing, but stronger and sharper than the ones of his followers. Tony covered his ears as the sound went on and on, leaning his head onto Gibbs back, the sound stabbing into his head and his body and his soul. Gibbs finally took a step forward, Tony stumbling along behind as the sound ended abruptly. He peaked over Gibbs' shoulder once more as a shock of lightning lit the sky, illuminating them for the first time, making Tony recoil in horror before the night swallowed them again. He felt the dark energy leaving as the shadowy figures backed away.

Gibbs' head whipped around. "This is why you can't be alone on Halloween," he said, his eyes shining with an unnatural light. With that, he hustled Tony into the house.


End file.
